Trust in Blood
by SophieSaulie
Summary: An alternate ending to the show. References to the last few episodes, but with different results. WARNING: There is a CHARACTER DEATH, but to one who did die at the show's end anyway. I needed to find a way to achieve better closure for everyone especially Guy.
1. Chapter 1

**Trust in Blood**

**Chapter 1:**

"_Together, I know you can both do this…"_

Guy of Gisborne found it ironic that the words he was recalling at that moment were Robin's father's. As soon as he had said them, he had already made up his mind to free Archer, with or without Robin's help.

Since killing Marian, he had been a walking corpse, every ounce of life he had ever possessed was now gone, had died along with her. When he had plunged his sword into her out of rage and loss, he knew he had killed himself as well and he had believed redemption was no longer within reach for him. He no longer sought it as well. No matter how much good he accomplished now, it would never undo all that he had done before. It would not bring Marian back. Redemption without Marian meant nothing to him and he knew that she was lost to him in the afterlife. She was safe from him and he would pay eternally for killing her. It was the only certainty he had now.

He viewed himself as more of a weapon than a person, a means to an end; a method to achieving something that goodness of nature couldn't. He would protect Robin and his gang's souls by sacrificing what was left of his to give. Where they couldn't threaten, rob or even kill, he would when it was required. That was all he was good for now.

Helping Robin find and save their brother would at least put him to good use and whatever thread of humanity he had left in him had wanted to reunite them as a family as Robin's father had wanted. Second only to having a life with Marian, was his desire to be a part of a family, a bonded family, not the dysfunctional one that he and Isabella had forged.

Without that purpose, he would have just meandered through the dregs of his life until something or someone took it from him. He had many enemies and with the possible exception of Allen, everyone in Robin's gang hated him as well, Kate most of all. He couldn't blame them least of all Kate. He wouldn't try to convince them by trying to defend his indefensible deeds. Action spoke loudest and he would use it over words. It would then be up to them to make their judgments from that. He would not beg for their forgiveness. He was no fool. He didn't deserve it.

He was too cowardly to take his own life, but perhaps hurling himself into each battle would bring him some satisfaction, perhaps it would hasten his end, but he was at peace with that.

Robin noticed Gisborne's disquiet and it made him uncomfortable. He was surprised to feel empathy for his newly discovered stepbrother. His father's appearance and revelation confused Robin and even though he was ambivalent about saving his half brother despite his promise, he had been surprised to hear that Gisborne seemed willing to rescue Archer.

After a contentious "welcome" by his band, they had set off to York. Gisborne barely defended himself against the accusations of John and Kate. His earlier words to Robin as they fought each other over Marian's death weighed heavily and felt painfully sincere.

"_I'll never ask you for your forgiveness. I can't forgive myself."_

And Robin had seen the desolation in Gisborne's eyes.

He had expected gloating from Gisborne, at best a sense of satisfaction for having taken Marian away from him if he couldn't have her, but that wasn't there.

He wasn't expecting him to say that he couldn't forgive himself for causing her death. He had offered no excuses. Perhaps Robin had rushed to judgment and Gisborne had felt remorse after all for what he had done. It sobered Robin.

It didn't mean that Gisborne should be absolved of Marian's death or that Robin should forgive him, but the revelation was significant.

_"Because he showed no remorse for what he did to Marian!"_

_"You know nothing," Gisborne had said with a grief that Robin had actually felt._

Perhaps Robin didn't. Maybe he needed to understand as much as for himself as for Gisborne, but he wasn't sure Guy would be forthcoming.

Robin had felt his own guilt for beginning the cycle of Gisborne's rejection of his own self-worth back when they were boys and they had become orphans together. Guy had lost everything when his father had become a leper and Robin had not welcomed him back to Locksley when he and Isabella had been cast out. Perhaps if he had, things would have turned out differently as his father had said. Maybe a little compassion then would have changed the course of Gisborne's future. Just because he had been a boy himself, didn't mean he shouldn't be held culpable, after all, he had made the decision to take care of the town, which should have included Guy and Isabella, but he had let them leave in disgrace.

"I'm sorry," Robin blurted out.

Guy gave him a look of derision.

"For what?" He spat out, his voice gravel thick with self-loathing.

"For many things. Perhaps even for my father's acts. In the end, he was at least partly responsible for what had happened to us. But I...I should have welcomed you and Isabella back to Locksley."

Guy shot him an empty glare yet Robin could see the pain in his bloodshot eyes.

"I don't blame your father. Not anymore. I can't. My mother loved him. I can't judge him too harshly. I understand him," Guy said, the tone in his voice deep with sorrow for his love for Marian which had been just as blinding at times. "As for you, I hadn't considered coming back. I was already an outcast. I thought I had killed my parents. If it absolves you, nothing you could have done would have changed that. I... sealed my fate that day. No one else."

Robin listened with a sympathy that he didn't think he would ever possess for Guy. Guy was taking responsibility for his actions, just as his father had told him that he should do.

"I lost the love of my life and I'm sorry if it pains you to hear that, but it's the truth. It's my truth. I have her blood on my hands. I know it. I see her in my nightmares, haunting me…as she should," Guy said with an ache in his voice. "I meant what I said, I'll never ask for your forgiveness. I have no right to it so you needn't feel you should offer it."

Robin hung his head. He wasn't ready to forgive Gisborne for killing Marian perhaps he never would be, but Guy's voice cracked with such unflinching guilt, his admission of it gave Robin pause.

Robin nodded then gave him a curious look.

"Archer, is he -"

"What? A way to redeem myself?" Guy scoffed. "No, I've done too much evil, killed too many innocents because I lacked the backbone to resist the orders of a madman. I see that now."

Robin heard Gisborne's resignation and found it hard to believe that Guy was in worst shape than he was, that his grief was at least equal to his own.

"Gisborne…"

"Look, I know you hate me. Your band does as well. You don't need to put on airs for me."

"If not for redemtion, then why are you helping me save Archer?"

The question seemed to surprise and confuse Guy.

"He's our brother," Guy said as if the answer was obvious.

Then a realization hit. Guy bowed his head and his posture sagged.

"Ah, I see. You don't think I'm even capable of feeling anything for family. After all, I want to kill my own sister, don't I? I suppose I can't blame you for that either."

Robin didn't answer, but Guy knew he'd had it right.

"I've done many heinous things, but family is all I have ever wanted and it was the one thing I never had. I'm not asking for pity, perhaps, like your father, I don't deserve one, but nevertheless, Archer is family. I…"

Guy's expression hardened.

"Never mind, you'd never understand."

"_I have nobody!" _His words to Marian haunted.

Guy flinched from the memory.

Robin then took offense.

"I lost my family too, you know! I lost MARIAN! You KILLED HER!" Robin yelled, the anger of Guy's act resurfacing again.

Guy closed his eyes in pain, hearing the declaration.

"I know," He said, his voice trembling at the admission.

Guy took a breath.

"You don't have to tell me that I robbed you of her. How many times do you intend to remind me of what I already know? But at least you had her love, unconditionally."

Robin sighed, calming.

"I fooled myself into thinking I could substitute power over Nottingham for the family I had lost and…could never have," Guy swallowed back the rising emotion. "But I was wrong. I have nobody."

He repeated the words he had expressed to Marian.

It didn't matter about Archer being blood. In the end, when they rescued him, he would probably bond more with Robin than with him. He was truly alone in the world now.

Robin's anger dissipated as he heard almost something wistful in Guy's voice when he said he had no one.

"And before you lecture me about choices, I know full well that I didn't make the right ones…more than you can EVER know," Guy cried out in pain, winced at remembering how he had thrust a sword into Marian, how easy it went in, the shock on her face, the life draining from her body.

He saw the raw shame and hatred in her eyes reserved only for him.

That single act had completely destroyed him just as he had told Meg it had. He had destroyed her as well. Because she had felt sympathy for him, she had paid the price with her life as well.

He was truly cursed.

Robin noticed Guy's pain. Suddenly, **his** loss became **their** loss.

Guy broke off and rode further away to avoid more inquiry leaving Robin behind in his wake. If left to talk any longer, he might reveal that when death came for him, the truth was that he didn't want to be completely alone or completely forgotten by everyone. He had no right to ask it so he had to hope it would be offered if enough time passed, if given enough opportunities to do some good. It would never be enough, he knew that, but perhaps compassion might take root if shown his vulnerability. These days, it seemed like he was a raw, open wound and all he was getting was salt poured onto him.

He had once told Marian that humanity was a weakness. If that was the case, then hope was an indulgence yet he clung to it with desperation.

**RHRHRHRH**

The road to York was long and arduous and Robin and Guy knew that they had to rest the horses as well as themselves before moving on. They knew that the rescue would be far from easy and that they would need all their strength.

As both men settled for the night, a fire warming them after a meal of rabbit, Robin pondered everything that Guy had told him and it brought back memories of Marian, not only in the ways that tore at his heart with loss and loneliness, but in ways that he had dismissed at the time, treating Marian's observations as well as the behavior he had noticed when she was with Guy, as just her inherent compassion.

In the stark light of her loss, he could no longer deny that Marian had seen something in Guy that no one else had bothered to notice, probably because Guy had never revealed himself so intimately to anyone but Marian. He also had to accept that perhaps Marian truly cared for Guy. She had defended him at times and even had told him of how he had stayed to protect her as well as Nottingham when Prince John's army had attacked it. He had seen with his own eyes, the glances that Marian had sometimes thrown Guy's way. She had even saved Guy from being drowned by him. He could no longer deny that she had been right all along about Guy, that there was more to him when not under the influence of the Sheriff.

All the more bittersweet then that she had died at Guy's hand. In her last moments with him, she had not revealed anything other than her love for him, but Guy's comment to him about not knowing anything when it came to his remorse may have hidden meaning.

"She cared for you, you know," Robin offered.

The flickering flames of the campfire shadowed Guy's face in a way that prevented Robin from being able to read what was there.

"She pitied me. Her sole purpose was to spy for you," Guy growled.

"She stayed with you in Nottingham."

"What does it matter anymore?" Guy said. His voice was littered with emotion, frustration at talking about her and also almost a cry at the edges of his throat at the loss of her.

In a quick flash of the firelight, Robin saw a tear streak down Guy's face.

"Is your purpose to torture me with reminders of her, your way of getting revenge? Because if it is, you needn't bother, believe me I torture myself every day," Guy said. "I'd think it would pain you as well to bring up those memories."

"Aye, it does, but remembering her also gives me comfort. Her compassion, even towards you."

"Because you can remember her love for you," Guy said. "For me, all I see is her ridicule and how I…"

Robin took in a breath.

"She would want me to forgive you."

"I doubt that."

"You truly didn't know her if you think that."

"_But this IS me, this is who I am, the Night Watchman, everything. You say you love me and you don't know me." _

Guy closed his eyes from the memory.

"Perhaps…I certainly didn't love her enough or I would have saved her like she had saved me those countless times," Guy said, resigned. "I think to this one thing, even **she** would agree that I don't deserve forgiveness. Not from anyone."

"If I am willing to consider forgiving you, for her, why can't you forgive yourself?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because in some ways, the self-recrimination keeps her with me!" Guy shouted in pain and exasperation. "You have her love to keep you going. As hard as it is to believe, her disappointment in me, keeps me trying to make it up to her even though I know I never will. I can't give up that disillusion. Not yet. Maybe never. It drives me."

Guy turned over and sought to end the conversation and find whatever little sleep he could.

Robin decided to give Gisborne his peace for now. He had given him food for thought. Perhaps seeing his self-torment was a way for him to reach his own peace. Only time could do that.

Gisborne startled awake in the middle of the night. He looked around and all he saw was fog surrounding him. He spotted Robin soundly sleeping near the dying embers of the fire. Guy knew that he would get no more sleep and tried to stoke the flames back up for warmth.

He heard a whisper in the wind. He couldn't identify it, but it kept getting clearer and clearer until he was able to finally hear it as a voice, a feminine voice. It was calling his name. He whirled around himself to see if he could locate the direction of the voice, but it seemed omnipresent.

"Guy…" she said.

He then spotted an ethereal form coming towards him and as it got closer. He identified her. Marian. He slouched his posture in defeat, returning to the fire.

"Come to haunt me again, have you?" Guy said sadly, as if what he was experiencing was routine.

Marian's expression grew sad as well.

"Again?"

"Look, I know you're a dream, please just leave me alone."

"Am I?" Marian said as she pointed towards where Guy was sleeping. Guy followed, but didn't find himself there.

He looked confused, but recovered.

"It doesn't change anything. You're still dead. I still killed you."

Marian had tears in her eyes, but they were tears for him.

"I'm here to tell you that I want you to let me go for your sake. I fear you'll truly go mad with guilt if you continue to go on like this," she said, her voice having that sensitive pleading that broke his heart more times than he could count. It usually drove him to go against his nature and the Sheriff to help her at the risk of his own safety. "It's not what I wish for you."

"You're too late for that. It may not be what you want, but isn't it what I deserve? To be constantly reminded that I…failed you…that I…" Guy swallowed back his grief. "I killed you?"

"No, Guy. It's not too late. You can go on just as Robin is trying to do. You will need each other."

"Funny, Robin's father said the same thing, but he will never forgive me for killing you anymore than I can forgive myself," Guy pointedly said.

"Through my eyes, he's seen the Guy that I know, the one I told him was capable of compassion and who possessed humanity."

Guy drew a sarcastic smile. "And yet you rejected me nonetheless."

Marian's expression was pained. "As I said to you once, I had to follow my heart, but it was wrong of me to hurt you like that."

"No, you were being honest. I know that now. I just couldn't accept it. I kept harboring hope. Well, no more. That Guy died with you. He is no more."

"You're wrong. He is within you," Marian pleaded his case again. "He has always been within you, but the Sheriff and Isabella, they coerced you to doing evil."

Guy shook his head.

"No, no, no one made me kill you."

"I did, Guy, by mocking your failings, telling you that I could never love you. I drove you to kill me."

"STOP!" Guy screamed, placing his hands over his ears. "This isn't really you. This is just my mind trying to justify what I did to you."

"No, I'm real. You're not the only one who feels guilt, Guy. Why do you think I come to you?"

"Clearly to torture me–"

"No, I truly cared for you, Guy. I care for you even now. I have hurt you as no one ever should hurt someone. Where was **my** compassion and humanity then? I corrupted the goodness in you by my harsh words and I need to make you find it again before I can rest."

"You saw good where there was none," Guy said, repeating the words he had said to Meg, yet another casualty taken for his attempts at absolution.

He wasn't even man enough to save her.

"You're wrong, because it was there to find –"

"No, like this, it was just an illusion, a front to keep you with me. Once you saw my true nature, you knew there was nothing to save. There never was."

"Meg didn't believe that," Marian mentioned.

At first Guy was surprised that Marian would know her name, but he then reminded himself that this was all an illusion of his own creation.

"And look where it got her. Just as dead as you are," Guy bitterly spat out.

"No, she saw something worth saving as I did."

"And you were both wrong," Guy said, remorse in his voice.

"What must I do to convince you?" She said, the exasperation in her voice giving him a memory that brought a brief smile to his face.

He then became grave again.

"To trade places with you. Only then will I believe my life was worth anything."

Marian shook her head, sadness in her eyes.

"Guy…"

Guy collapsed to his knees onto the forest floor, weeping.

"Marian…please stop this," he sobbed. "Leave me be."

"Robin's father was right. You must forgive each other, forgive me because it is me who is tearing you both apart."

Guy looked up at her, his face wet with tears.

"I'd forgive you until the end of time," he said. "But it won't change anything."

"I know you would and that is the compassion I knew was within you. You must find a way to forgive yourself."

"That is the one thing I can not do. Not even for you," Guy said as he collapsed into exhausted unconsciousness.

The visage of Marian bent down, kissed Guy on the cheek and stroked it.

"I see I have more work to do."

She then disappeared into the mist.

**TO BE CONTINUED…Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trust in Blood**

**Chapter 2:**

The rescue of Archer had been dicey, all three of them almost getting hanged for their troubles, and even after all that, he had left them in the dust, seemingly ungrateful for their attempts at the rescue.

Still, Archer was saved the hangman's rope. It was something, Robin thought. The rest would be time spent finding him again. If his father, ill as he was, dying as he was, could doggedly find him each and every time, they should have no problem.

The thought of his father gave him pause. Somewhere his father was awaiting death alone. Despite some remaining bitterness for keeping the secret of his affair with Gisborne's mother all these years, let alone the existence of Archer, he was still his father and Robin couldn't easily detach himself from the devotion and the lessons he had learned from him as a young boy. His father wasn't wrong. He had become the man he was because he thought he had died in that fire.

His father had lied to him all these years and yet he had forgiven him, promised him that he would find his half brother. Guy's crimes were more heinous in comparison, of course, especially because of Marian. No one, not one of his men would have thought it uncharitable if he never forgave Guy and yet, watching Guy battle to save Archer, to rescues his men, Robin couldn't help, but witness his desire to be redeemed even if Guy, himself, had told him he had no such ambition.

Suddenly he heard a baritone groan and knew it to be Gisborne.

"ROBIN!" John called out as he helped Guy to some bedding nearby.

Guy arched and groaned with every movement as he grabbed his side, blood oozing from between his fingers. Robin ran over and bent down to him. He took a blade to cut away at the clothing to see the wound.

"What happened?" He asked as he worked.

John stalled for a second as if in shock over what he was about to say.

"Gisborne saved my life. Put himself in the path of a sword because I hadn't seen…"

Guy groaned with more pain as Robin finally tore enough material away to see the wound. It was deep and bleeding profusely, but he didn't think it was life threatening on its own still, being out there in the forest, infection of an open wound like that was almost certain. It wasn't the wound that killed, but the infection that followed. The quicker they attended to it, the better for Guy.

"John and Much, get me as much material as you can so that I can try to keep the bleeding under control."

They pulled clothes from every direction and handed them to Robin. He pressed them against Guy's wound and he shuddered and continued to groan with pain. When he looked towards Robin and the rest of his gang he smiled a vulnerable smile.

"Perhaps you…shouldn't try so hard to save me…" Guy said, then his smile died away as he shoved Robin's arms away, groaning with the pain it caused.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"What everyone wants…I know your nature, Robin, your humanity will prevent you from letting me die as you and the others too want. I'm just making the choice easier for you…just let me die," Guy gasped and grunted.

Robin looked into Guy's eyes and saw through the pain.

"Robin, we can't let him die…I can't let him die. He saved my life," John said, as shocked as everyone else that he was advocating saving him.

Guy turned to John, his expression sincere and conciliatory.

"I did it because…Robin needs you…everyone here does…you need to help… find Archer…I…I won't be missed," Guy said a trembling smile returned to his face. "By anyone."

John was stunned by Guy's words.

"Don't be ridiculous, Guy. We're not going to let you die," Robin said.

Guy turned his gaze to Kate whom he knew hated him more than anyone in the group. He grinned at her.

"Maybe you should…rethink that…Kate there, I know she'd like to see me dead…can't blame her…she's the only sensible one here…she knows how worthless I am. Perhaps letting me die would put you in her good graces…"

Kate gave Guy a hardened stare, but even she felt herself softening at the sight of his suffering and hearing the words of people she respected, John and Robin. She couldn't bring herself to throw a cruel retort back at Guy.

"I don't need you to champion my worth to this band of men, Guy of Gisborne so I'd thank you to concentrate on yourself."

Guy smiled.

"Spit and vinegar she is."

His smile then faded, his breathing labored with the pain.

Robin knew that Guy was trying to goad everyone into defying his decision, but he also knew he wouldn't succeed.

He then felt Guy still and go limp under his hands. At first it startled him, but he felt the rise and fall of Guy's breathing and was reassured.

"Come on, help me. We need to stitch him up and stop the bleeding while he's unconscious."

Tuck, John, Much and Allen all took one end of the bedding and brought Guy to a small corner where he would be protected from the elements. Robin then went to work. Kate bent down and handed him a sterilized needle and thread, the best they had under the circumstances. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

"I'll get some water to clean the wound," she replied.

**RHRHRH**

Robin and Kate had done all they could to help Guy. They were grateful that he had remained unconscious the entire time because the work they had performed to repair the wound would have been agony for him. Still, though after many hours, they worried that Guy would not emerge from unconsciousness.

Robin looked over at Kate and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me save him," he said.

"Don't thank me yet. He could still die," she said, but without the sharp-edged bitterness of before. "How do you do it? How can you save him after all he's done?"

Robin looked down at Guy, a pensive expression on his face.

"When my father told us about Archer, he said that our lives could have been very different if it weren't for the mistakes of our parents. Guy was not born evil, Kate. He's seen the real me, the arrogant child who thought himself a better marksman than everyone else. I let Guy take the blame for injuring a villager when it was my fault. Guy didn't point the finger at me. He just took it. When our parents died, it was then that I had realized my calling. Guy didn't have that chance. I didn't give him that chance. He grew up in pain, believing he killed his parents. I understand him better now."

Kate saw the regret on Robin's face.

"I wasn't sure whether we'd rescue Archer or not. To be honest, I wasn't sure I wanted to…that he'd be a reminder of my father's betrayal…I actually asked Guy about what should we do and without hesitation he said we were going to York. He had already made up his mind," Robin said. "I know him to be loyal. He was just misguided and loyal to the wrong person, but loyal nonetheless. I don't know if I can forgive him for Marian, but now that I know the whole truth, I have to at least make up to him for my part in making him who he is today."

Kate listened and she began to understand. The hatred she felt for Guy was dissipating and grief for her dead brother was replacing it. If Robin could get past the pain and grief that Guy had caused, see beyond the evil deeds he'd done, then perhaps she could too.

Guy began to stir, groaning.

"I'll get some water for him to drink," Kate said.

Robin knew that she was giving him some time to talk to him.

Guy opened his eyes, his breathing wheezing intakes of air from exhaustion. He focused on Robin.

"Still alive then," he groaned as if disappointed.

"You might not be for long. Not exactly a doctor, you know," Robin joked. "Kate's gone for water."

"You shouldn't have wasted your precious resources on me…" Guy said tiredly.

Guy blinked slowly as if struggling to stay awake.

"You saved John. The Guy I knew before wouldn't've bothered."

"He's still here…it was merely reflex…"

"Oh come on now, do you really expect me to believe that?" Robin scoffed.

"I'm too bloody tired to try to convince you of anything and frankly, I don't care what you believe. Just leave me to die," Guy said, trying to sound defiant, even cruel, but the pain just made him sound pathetic to his own ears.

"I think I'll help you live just to spite you," Robin said with humor.

Guy looked at him and couldn't help his own smile.

"That would be just like you…or you'd nag me to death for that matter," Guy teased back.

They both laughed, Guy's laughter was then cut off with pain. Robin's expression fell as well.

"Seriously, Guy, I'm grateful that you saved John. He is too. He's not an easy man to win over."

Guy took in a deep cleansing breath.

"I doubt I'll win over any of your gang…especially Kate…" Guy sighed. "I don't blame her. I don't blame any of them."

"I know that I told my father I could never –"

Guy stiffened both from pain and anxiety maybe even anger.

"Don't! Don't you dare forgive me!" Guy said, his agitation causing him more pain.

"What? Why not?" Robin asked confused by Guy's reaction.

"Because I don't want it. I don't deserve it. I killed an innocent and loving woman. A woman I professed to love and yet I killed her. I took her away from both of us. There is no forgiving that," Guy said taking in ragged breaths, mixed with them were tears.

Robin heard the words he had needed to hear since Marian was killed. Guy had felt remorse, from the very beginning, deeper than he had ever expected. He had been keeping it to himself, his arrogance and anger only a façade for the guilt, because he had believed that no one would accept it, that no one would believe he was capable of it, and Robin had been one of them. More sadly, Robin had concluded that Guy didn't feel he had anyone to share it with. He did now.

"Remember you telling me that the self-loathing, the pain and hatred I felt for myself would never go away, that I'd hate myself more. You were right all along…and now it's time I reaped what I have sowed."

"I remember, Guy, but it doesn't mean I can't be wrong about you. You feel remorse for what you did to Marian. I can feel it. It's all I've ever wanted to hear. Knowing it makes it easier to forgive you."

"It changes nothing. Maybe you can forgive me, you are a better man than I, but I told you I never will and I meant it."

Kate came in with the water and the discussion abruptly ended.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right. Guy needs to rest," Robin said. "We'll continue this later."

Guy smiled.

"You're as stubborn as she was," Guy said wistfulness in his voice.

Robin smiled in return.

"No one was as stubborn as she was," Robin said with a small smile. "Rest now."

Robin walked away.

Kate looked at Guy.

"I'll pour you a cup of water, if you'd like," Kate offered.

Guy shook his head.

"Thank you, but no," Guy said.

He looked into her eyes and an overwhelming regret for what he had done to her brother nearly choked him. If he was going to gain any redemption, he knew he had to face his accusers and the crimes he had committed against them.

"I know it won't change things and I'm not asking for forgiveness, but I am sorry about your brother. I was in a dark place. It's no excuse and I don't expect you to believe me, but I am sorry."

Kate had hardened her heart against Guy since the death of her brother. She didn't know what to do with a heart feeling sympathy towards the man's obvious and sincere pain and guilt.

"I believe you."

"You don't have to lie."

"What makes you think I'm lying? I don't say things I don't mean," she protested lightly.

Guy smiled.

"Spit and vinegar indeed," Guy rasped.

"From the sound of your voice, you need water, now take some or do I have to pour it down your throat?"

Guy smiled again and relented. She gently helped him take some sips. When it seemed he could take no more, she stopped.

"Thank you," he said.

Guy watched as Kate nodded. She took a quick glance towards Robin. He knew then she had feelings for him.

"You care for him, don't you?" He said.

Kate became flustered.

"I admire him. I can only hope to be as good a person as he is."

"You already are. He sees that."

"Now who's the liar?" She scoffed.

Kate sat in a chair next to Guy and sighed.

"His only love was Marian. I know that."

"Still, you hope…"

Kate sighed dreamily. "Hope's a fool's game."

"You are no fool. That I know."

Guy closed his eyes both in pain and from memory.

"I took her from him, from both of us, but unlike me, he has a full life ahead of him. He will need a good woman by his side."

Kate heard Guy's earnestness with his words and she appreciated it.

"I don't know if I'll be good enough for him."

"Your spit and vinegar spirit is exactly what he needs, someone who will protect him when his goodwill gets the better of him. Like you did with me."

Kate couldn't help but smile yet it faded quickly.

"You're not going to die. Robin and I did a rather good job on you so you better not make a liar out of me."

Guy arched with pain and groaned his answer and Kate was actually worried. He then seemed to have lost consciousness.

**RHRHRH**

"_I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Gisborne."_

Guy trembled violently as if ice cold. He shook again and saw Marian there.

"It's right that I should never be free of you. What better torment for me? Your last words to me reminding me of what I've done."

Marian smiled.

"_No, not dead yet, Guy. You must fight to live."_

"What for?"

_"For them," she said as she looked towards Robin and his band. "They are your path towards true salvation."_

Guy stiffened in pain, but gazed at Marian.

"Or am I just a way to keep them safe for your sake, to keep Robin safe as a favor to you?" Guy said, wearily. "You wouldn't be the first to use me as a tool."

Guy wasn't angry or sad about Marian's silent answer. It spoke volumes. He had gotten used to her stalled responses when it came to confrontations about her feelings, her feelings for Robin in particular.

It was different now. He no longer held any delusions about her love for him. He had finally accepted being denied it.

Marion could only gaze at him sweetly.

"Even in death you cannot lie about your love for Robin, but I no longer harbor the fantasy of ever having had your affections," he said sadly.

_"Guy..." Marion's expression was sad._

Guy's eyes began to flutter closed.

"My will to live doesn't matter anymore. It died the day I killed you. I have no fight left in me."

Guy watched the visage of Marian fade away and in that moment he knew he would never see her again, delusion or not.

"I'm sorry, Marian. I've failed you for the very last time. You'll have your revenge soon."

**RHRHRH**

Living in the forest, you had to be alert so sleep was elusive at worst, half-invested at best. Robin jerked awake to a sound. It was wet and ragged...Guy.

He rushed over to where Guy was and the labored breathing got louder.

"Guy?"

Guy looked ashen, body contorted in the struggle to breath and to defeat what was obvious to Robin as fever.

Infection: Just as he had feared.

He unraveled the bandages to reveal Guy's wound which was oozing pus and the makeshift stitches were stretched across the laceration being pulled by the swelling that had formed there.

Guy jerked with pain as the bandages were peeled away. He weakly tried to fend off the action, but couldn't muster much more than a swat or two. He tried to focus on Robin, phlemy vision making it difficult to see clearly.

"Leave it," Guy said, taking in shallow breaths.

"Guy, we have to keep the wound clean-"

"I know some medicinal plants that might help," Tuck piped in as he too was awakened. "I'll go in search right now."

"I'll get more water," Kate said joining in.

"Just let me die," Guy rasped.

Robin saw the same resignation in his eyes when he had admitted to Robin that he could never forgive himself for killing Marian. He had no will left.

"Guy, you must fight -"

Guy smiled and it seemed so out of context to his suffering body.

"That's what she said..."

"Who?" Robin asked, but realization hit him. "Marian?"

"She's been haunting me...trying to tell me to live," Guy laughed, but it sounded more like he was drowning. "But I know the truth..."

"And what's that?"

"She wants me to protect you."

"Guy, it's an illusion. It's all in your head. You're delirious with fever from the infection."

Robin's concern grew.

"Robin!" called Much, interrupting their discussion and Robin's answer.

"What is it, Much?"

"Word from Nottingham has it that Archer tried to negotiate with Isabella -"

"And she played him. She's imprisoned him, hasn't she?" Robin finished able to predict the obvious outcome.

Much nodded in affirmation.

Guy became agitated and concerned.

"You must…rescue him," he said as he trembled with pain.

"Of course, but we can't leave you alone."

"Archer is more important! You will need all in your band to defeat Isabella and rescue him. My only regret is that I won't have the satisfaction of being there."

Guy groaned.

"Leave...me! I'm as good as dead anyway," Guy yelled breathless with pain. "Save our brother, Robin. Save him."

Guy pleaded with heartbreaking conviction. Robin had never equated such devotion to anyone that didn't imply some kind of gain for Guy. He only heard concern for a brother now.

"Guy, you're not dying, not if I have any say."

"You don't. Go! Now! You haven't much time. Isabella will destroy him."

"I'll stay with him," Kate said. "He's right, you'll need everyone to defeat Isabella."

"I don't need a nursemaid!" Guy protested.

"Quite right and you'll not be getting one neither," Kate said defiantly.

She saw Robin's conflict.

"Go," she encouraged.

She gave Guy a teasing glare.

"I promise not to kill him unless he gives me good cause."

"Thank you," Robin said as he pecked her lightly on the lips

"I've made a poultice for Guy's wound," Tuck said to her. "Put it on. It will hopefully help."

Kate smiled and nodded.

"Come on lads," Robin inspired as they gathered their weapons and mounted their horses.

He gave one last glance at Guy.

"Do not spare her, Robin," Guy said resignedly. "I destroyed her...like me...she cannot be saved."

Robin nodded reluctantly and set off.

Kate watched them leave admittedly feeling left out.

"You should go with them," Guy said his voice weak.

Kate turned towards him. She grabbed the bowl with Tuck's poultice and walked over to him. She also brought over the wet cloth.

"Someone has to make sure you don't do yourself in."

She cleaned the wound and Guy arched and hissed.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"It's all right, but I am not worth saving. Victory over Isabella will ensure King Richard's reign. You've all earned that."

Kate found herself softening towards Guy. He wasn't the man who had killed her brother now. That Guy, if she were to think about it, was in a kind of agony that only now she could acknowledge. She hadn't known then that he had lost someone he had loved and by his own hand.

"As long as it happens. That's all that matters," she said as she applied the poultice and wrapped his wound.

Guy twitched and writhed. His body was drenched in sweat yet burning to the touch. It surprised Kate. It also worried her.

"Isabella? Your sister?" Kate tested, not wanting to ask directly.

He nodded tiredly.

"I...what I did to her..." Guy's expression broke with regret, his eyes watering, but he snorted. "It's quite ironic…there was a time that I would have cared less what anyone thought of what I had done to her. Now, I can't even bring myself to tell you for fear of your judgment. I'm truly a coward."

Kate felt empathy. Guy clenched in pain and his eyes were still wet with regret.

"Your brother was a good man and if I could switch places, I'd gladly bring him back to you."

Kate was surprised by the admission. She had almost come to acceptance about her brother's death, was determined to avenge his death, but now she had an understanding of his killer.

"I believe you," she said. "Perhaps I've been wrong about you."

"No, you saw how I killed your brother, there is nothing good in me, I am the monster you believe me to be. What you see now is just broken vestiges. All I want now is to die and be done with this life, face the torture that awaits me."

Kate watched Guy shudder in pain and with fever-induced chills again and his words resonated with her. She had felt that loss and emptiness when her brother had died in her arms.

Guy then fell silent with sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trust in Blood**

**Chapter 3:**

Kate took the fabric that were his makeshift bandages, drenched with blood and pus and walked out of the encampment to wash them. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, but before she could get a weapon to defend herself, she had been strong-armed into submission. She shrieked with anger and struggled, but to no avail. Then she heard horses hooves. When she saw the rider, she sucked in a breath with shock.

"Lovely day for laundry, isn't it?" Said a familiarly sarcastic voice.

It sent chills down Kate's spine.

"It can't be! You're supposed to be dead," Kate uttered.

"Yes, well, Gisborne did try, but he should have checked his work. Typical of him. He was always a disappointment to me. Speaking of disappointments, where is he, by the way?" The once Sheriff of Nottingham asked.

If it had been even as recently as a day ago, she would have surrendered Guy in an instant, even if it didn't save her, it would have been worth it to watch Guy be punished, but now, she suddenly couldn't bring herself to betray him.

"I have no idea," she said as defiantly as she could. "And I could bloody well care less."

"Funny, I don't believe you. I've heard that he's joined your merry band to seek revenge on his sister."

"I don't know anything about that. The whole family could rot for all I care," she spat out.

"You're not a very good liar," he said.

"Why would I protect him? He killed my brother!"

"True, but to win Robin Hood's favor and affections, now that Marian is no longer your competition, you could probably learn to tolerate Gisborne, hmmm?"

"Marian will be the only woman he loves so I haven't got a chance. I know that. Besides, Robin would never accept Gisborne. He killed the love of his life."

"Still, you'll make a very nice bargaining chip indeed, won't you? Take her!"

Guy had been awakened by Kate's shriek and knew something was wrong. He was in agony, but bit the pain into silence and submission as he slowly propped himself up.

He knew he had to help her.

He thought about pulling his sword, but he knew he would have no chance with anyone in a swordfight. He had to hope that his arrow skills would be sufficient. He found a spare bow and grabbed a quiver with arrows in it then slung them over his shoulder. He didn't have time to count them. He had to hope they would be enough. More importantly, he had to hope that he would stay conscious and in control to shoot them true.

He grabbed a long branch to use as a cane. It would help his mobility and hopefully maintain any stealth he had hoped to accomplish. He heard the voices. They were close. He approached slowly, continuing to bite back his pain. Finally the voices became clearer and one brought a chill.

The Sheriff was still alive.

"How could that be?" He thought to himself. He had watched him die.

As he got closer, his eyes verified what he had heard.

He set aside his shock. Kate needed to be rescued. She was protecting him and would die doing it. He couldn't have another life sacrificed to save him.

He had found his chance for retribution as well as his chance to do one thing right.

He leaned against a tree and pulled the bow off. He positioned himself so that he could easily reach the arrows in the quiver in order to shoot as many consecutive arrows as he could. Luckily for him, the Sheriff only had two other men with him. One of them was holding Kate. Guy could take them out and free her so that she could warm Robin. He had to help Robin if death didn't take him first.

He aimed and fired quickly. Both of the Sheriff's men went down.

"RUN, KATE!" He yelled as he hobbled over, bow and arrow ready and aimed at the Sheriff, pain indistinguishable everywhere in his body.

"Guy?" Kate shrieked in relief, shock and surprisingly, concern.

Kate saw his heroics and her heart ached for his suffering in order to save her.

"Run and warn Robin. QUICKLY!"

"But –"

"GO!" He demanded.

Kate, though conflicted finally ran as Guy held the Sheriff at bay.

"Gisborne, so, you have turned on me, after all."

"Something I should have done years ago."

"Yes, well, you did try to kill me and I promise you, I will have you pay for that."

Guy heard horse's hooves ride off and knew that Kate had ridden away. He still kept the arrow pointed, giving her as much time as he could. His grip was weakening so he knew he wouldn't be able to hold the Sheriff indefinitely and he didn't have the strength to kill him. He knew he had expended all he had to save Kate. He had no regrets.

"Perhaps, but for now…" Guy said as he made a decision and let go of the arrow, plunging it into the Sheriff's leg. "I shall have my pound of flesh."

The Sheriff growled in pain as his horse bucked in fear and he fell from the saddle. It then sped off into the forest.

Guy lowered the bow, his strength almost entirely gone, but at least he had prevented the Sheriff from not only going after Kate, but the wound he had given him would certainly fester and his death would be equally painful as his own.

The Sheriff looked up at him, screeching in pain.

"Why didn't you kill me, Gisborne?"

"Because killing you outright would be too easy. You and I, we don't deserve quick and speedy deaths. We deserve to die torturously as we ourselves have delivered so many deaths as such. Only then will I have my true retribution for Marian."

Guy could no longer stand and found a nearby tree to lean then sit against. His breathing was ragged and the mere act of breathing was fiery agony. A part of him inwardly begged for release, but he knew he would be rightfully denied.

The Sheriff, tried to stand, used a tree to pull himself up, but walking was an impossibility and now without his horse, he knew he could only sit back down for now.

Guy watched with pleasure the Sheriff's feeble attempts at finding some kind of escape.

"Ah, so once again, it comes down to your precious Marian the leper. You yielded the sword that killed her and yet you still hold me responsible. Hardly the words of a repentant man, don't you think?" He taunted as he grunted.

Guy grimaced from both pain and memory.

"I know I'll never be redeemed…I harbor no illusions nor ask forgiveness for my actions…you and I both will face our reckoning for our crimes. I'm ready. Are you?" Guy asked, knowing what the answer would be. The Sheriff would always see himself as blameless.

"As always, Gisborne, you allow yourself to fall victim to your self-pitying conscience, placed there by your mewling affection for Marian no doubt. Well, you may think you need to make peace with yourself and to whatever God you worship, but I will live to see another day and when that day comes, I will see to your betrayal in swift order."

The Sheriff grimaced, but growled with the pain, acting more inconvenienced than anything else.

Guy was now immune to any threats the Sheriff could throw at him. He knew that he was in no position to carry them off and Guy was close enough to death that anything the Sheriff did to hasten it he would consider mercy; mercy that he didn't deserve nor was in the Sheriff's nature to provide.

"Your threats mean nothing. I may beat you to hell, but you will face it as well, if not by infection, than by Robin's hand. It matters little to me. I have rendered you impotent, now I have the power."

"Unlike you, I will not wait for Robin Hood to decide my destiny and I wouldn't get too attached to that power. From the looks of you, you'll be dead in short order," the Sheriff said as he pulled the arrow out of his leg.

He screamed in pain.

Guy felt drained. He was finished. He could barely breathe. He just wanted it all to end. He felt himself drifting and saw the Sheriff trying to stand again, but he no longer could do anything about it. He had to hope that all his efforts would be enough.

He saw movement through the trees and as it came closer, he saw the visage of Marian again. He couldn't tell if he was already dead or had just fallen unconscious.

This time, he didn't care if she was a hallucination or not. He would draw comfort in her presence.

"Marian…" he whispered.

"_Guy," she answered back with a delicate smile._

"You're so…beautiful…I'm grateful that my fevered mind is allowing me to envision you at the end…"

"_You are not at the end –"_

"Soon…" Guy said.

"_Guy, you have much to do…"_

"No, I'm finished. I see that even as a vision, you resist me…" He smiled.

"_There is so much good in you, Guy. You saved Kate. You've destroyed the Sheriff –"_

Guy arched with pain.

"I should have killed him when you had asked…you'd be alive if I had…again, too little too late…"

"_You have much to give, Guy of Gisborne. Do it in my memory, if you must," she requested softly._

Guy looked at her face and saw tears.

"Robin will do tribute to you…He is the better man..."

"_It is not Robin alone who can."_

Guy drew in a painful deep breath and exhaled with exhaustion. He shook his head.

"I am tired. I've had enough of fighting..."

_"Guy, you must try. Please. Robin and the others, they need your help."_

"You overestimate me."

_"No, it is you who underestimates your worth."_

"Marian, do one last thing for me…"

"_Name it."_

"Just tell me you love me even though I know it to be a lie…"

"_Guy, I truly did love you when you stayed to fight back Prince John's army, when you tried to help me escape Winchester, when you had Allen act as the Night Watchman to save me from hanging. All those moments brought love for you into my heart because I saw your humanity, your compassion. You do possess those things along with the same skills as Robin's to save more lives."_

"And yet...you still reject me...one last time..." Guy said with a shaky smile. "It doesn't matter anymore..."

_"Guy, please..."_

"I know you'll...never believe me...but you will always be the love of my life..."

Guy's eyes then closed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trust in Blood**

**Chapter 4:**

Robin and the others had returned with Kate, hearing that Guy had saved her from the Sheriff. They had found Guy unconscious and the Sheriff ranting at them with anger. It had amazed and worried them all that Guy didn't even stir from all the yelling.

Robin, Tuck and John carried Guy back to some clean bedding and Kate cleaned the wound again. It was still swollen and oozing pus. She applied more of Tuck's medicinal herb dressing and bandaged Guy again. He only stiffened for a moment and his breathing was rapid and raspy. What worried her most was how hot to the touch he felt.

If the Sheriff's complaining hadn't told them, they would have seen the wound that Guy had inflicted. It brought mirthful laughter, which withered with the collective concern over Guy's survival.

John, Tuck and Much pulled the Sheriff up to his feet, his yelling finally becoming too much and John took great pleasure in silencing him with one swift punch, for Guy. They tied him up and hoisted him onto a horse. They agreed that they would take him to Nottingham, face Isbella and end their reign for good.

Just before he left with them, Robin checked on Guy. Kate was sitting and watching him.

"He saved my life," She said to Robin as they watched him sleep fitfully.

Robin watched Guy's gaunt, ashen face and his own clenched with regret.

"He's trying very hard to make up for his past...for killing your brother," Robin paused. "For Marian."

"He has a raging fever, probably made worse by having helped me. He might even be dying," Kate said, unexpected concern in her voice.

"As long as he breathes, he lives. It's all we can do for him now. The rest is up to him," Robin said, his own concern showing in the tone of his voice.

"I don't know if he has the will to live anymore," John added sadly, his own guilt for being the cause of the injury.

All of them were silenced by the sobering comment for a moment then Robin straightened his posture.

"The best thing we can do for Guy is to take back Nottingham, bring down Isabella and the Sheriff, and more importantly rescue Archer."

Robin turned to Kate.

"Thank you for looking after him."

Kate nodded and smiled.

"I promise we'll be back."

"Be careful."

Robin and the men mounted their horses and rode off, the Sheriff safely hogtied and unconscious on a horse.

A few hours had passed with Guy unconscious and Kate continuing to cool him down with compresses. Each time, he would stir and moan, but not awaken.

Kate found it difficult to hate Guy after he had saved her. She had always wondered how Robin could forgive someone who had killed the woman he loved and now she was doing the exact same thing, to the killer of her brother. Perhaps redemption could be earned and as she watched Guy suffer she thought that maybe he deserved that chance.

He then opened his eyes, his breathing slow and labored.

"Are you…all right?" He asked and she couldn't help but feel appreciation as well as surprise.

"I am, thanks to you."

"Why didn't you…reveal me to the Sheriff?" Guy asked tiredly as he swallowed with difficulty. "You had…every right."

Kate hesitated for a moment.

"To be honest, it was more impulse at first, then I realized I really wanted to protect you because I knew that even if I had told him, he'd kill us both. Least you might have had a chance."

Guy took in a struggling breath and had been surprised by her answer.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry about. I made my choice. I wouldn't take it back."

"It's because of me…you were in danger…in the first place. You must promise…never to endanger yourself…for me…again. I'm not worth it."

Kate was touched by the gesture.

"You let me be the judge of that," Kate defended lightly. "You know, I could ask you the same thing. Why did you bother saving me? You so much as said yourself that you don't like me."

Guy smiled weakly then.

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think," Guy said, but the words brought back a memory and tears into his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Kate asked, concerned.

"Nothing…just another memory that haunts me…" Guy moaned. "I said…the same thing to Marian."

Kate felt sympathy for him.

"But I was wrong. She knew…I was a monster…still a monster…I was just a pawn…I can't blame her now…but…" Guy's voice cracked. "I can never...change."

"Even I can see that you're trying to make things right –"

"No, no, nothing I do now can undo…all the harm I've done, or bring back all the deaths I caused, your brother among them."

"Robin's forgiven you."

Guy clenched his eyes closed. He groaned and Kate worried that he was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"I very much…doubt that…he may say he has, but he has every right not to and even if he has, I can never accept it…"

Suddenly, Guy's expression changed, softened even further, almost wistful, his breathing strained and quickened, his eyes darted around as if searching for something. He then fixed his gaze back at Kate and she knew that he wasn't seeing her.

"Mother?" Guy said, his voice like a little boy's, "I'm so sorry."

Guy began to sob and Kate realized that he was lost in his delirium.

"I killed you…and father…the fire…"

Kate had remembered what Robin had told her.

"No, Guy," she pretended for his sake. "It wasn't your fault."

Guy arched with pain and instinctually Kate grabbed his hand to give comfort. She was worried that Guy was dying, but she was determined that he wouldn't die alone. No one deserved that and in her eyes, Guy had earned that comfort.

His breathing began to hitch and stagger.

"I've done…heinous things…I've shamed you…"

"Hang on, Guy. You must live," Kate said, still pretending to be his mother, but meaning it in her own way.

"I won't be joining you and father…I've done so much evil."

Kate felt her heart break for Guy. No longer able to hide behind his façade, the fever leaving him raw and baring his soul openly.

"I'm…afraid…to…die." He breathed. "Afraid of the…torment waiting for me…I'm truly a coward…"

Having heard Guy's declarations of wanting to die, believing that dying was the only way he could escape his guilt as well as pay for all the pain he had caused, to now hear him tell his mother that he was afraid to die, made him all the more human to her.

"Guy, you mustn't give up –"

"Do you…forgive me?"

Kate swallowed. Though she knew he wasn't asking for her forgiveness, the plaintive request was heartfelt and she felt it easy to place herself not only in his mother's shoes but also in her own as well.

"Of course, I do."

In the distance, she heard the horses' hooves of who she hoped would be Robin and the gang. She wasn't sure Guy had long.

Robin was the first to check on them, the shock of Guy's condition striking him silent for a moment.

"I think he's dying, Robin," she said, her throat clogged with tears.

"No, no, he's not," Robin said, regret gripping his chest. "Guy?"

"He's been hallucinating. The fever is fierce now. He thought he saw his mother."

Robin grimaced with sympathy and guilt.

"Guy? Can you hear me? It's Robin."

Guy let go of Kate's hand and they both saw some clarity and recognition come back into his eyes.

"Robin?"

"Yeh, it's me, my friend."

"We were once, weren't we? Friends? Back as boys?" Guy wheezed.

Robin was taken aback, not only by the memory and admission but by Guy's plaintive voice. It was no longer gruff, but sad almost pleading.

'We still are," Robin admitted, trying to give Guy something to hold on to, an admission that was slowly becoming a truth.

Guy's face then became profoundly sad.

"I may be dying, Robin…but I know the truth…"

Guy trembled with pain. Robin felt Guy grab his arm and he didn't pull away.

"You're not –"

"I want it…to end now," he said.

"No, you don't, Guy, you told your mother you didn't want to die," Kate reminded.

Robin have her a puzzled look. Guy just smiled.

"I told her I was afraid…I'm a coward to the end…I just want release now, but, Robin? I need…to know…"

"That he saved me?" Archer's voice came through the haze of Guy's pain.

Guy's expression was one of as close to happiness as he thought he would ever find in his life after killing Marian.

"Brother…" Guy gasped with relief at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, brother, Robin has saved me. Isabella and the Sheriff have been defeated so you must live so that we can become family finally."

Guy's face softened as he struggled to breathe.

"I'm…afraid…I cannot…I feel death at my throat…I…" Guy stiffened and this time it was Archer who took his hand and he felt Robin clutching the other. He smiled. "Still, I am glad…to have lived long enough to…see us together…however brief."

"Guy…" Robin said his voice was filled with sadness.

"I don't deserve your remorse…nor your grief…it's enough…that you are both here…so I won't die alone…I don't deserve that as well, but am grateful…"

Archer and Robin gave each other knowing glances.

Guy looked over at Robin, feeling his tenuous thread to life fraying quickly, needed to confess to his brothers.

"I didn't…mean to kill her…" Guy said mournfully.

Robin straightened a bit. He wasn't prepared to hear that from Guy. He had always assumed that Guy had killed Marian with malice and revenge so to hear that he hadn't harbored those intentions surprised him. Robin believed that Guy was giving him a deathbed confession and didn't question the veracity of his words. It suddenly gave him an overwhelming sadness to realize that he would lose someone who had known Marian as he had, had loved her as deeply as he had, that he was losing someone to share memories of her to keep her alive to him.

"She professed…her love…for you completely…happily…her joy…evident…" Guy continued, his exhaustion deepening with every breath he struggled to take. He had hoped sharing how happy she had been would somehow make it easier for Robin. He could do little more now.

Robin swallowed at the revelation and hearing the truth behind her death, and just as suddenly, he felt the anger and recrimination for Guy slowly fading.

"I…loved her…I truly did…but…jealous rage blinded me…and before I realized what I was doing…it was…too late…it does not acquit me…for what I have done…but you needed to know…she loved you, Robin, she always loved you…I knew it all along…I was a fool to think otherwise…but at that moment…at her joy at expressing it…I…lost myself," Guy cried out and stiffened in pain.

Robin, so moved by the confession, had found himself feeling freed from his own guilt and anger.

"Say no more, friend. I understand and whether you want it or not, I forgive you."

Guy nodded. He then turned to Archer.

"Your mother and father…loved you very much…" He said.

Archer's expression became stoic and sadness filled his heart for having never known his parents. Robin was surprised yet again at Guy's mention of his father and in the kind acknowledgement towards him. He didn't know if he possessed such a charitable assessment of his father's actions.

"They were…good people…caught in a world…that forbade them of their love…you are proof of that love…Robin can tell you more…of their characters…as time doesn't permit to do so…myself."

"Thank you, brother," Archer acknowledged, grateful for Guy's words.

Guy had no more strength left and in his delirium he saw his parents, smiling with approval and suddenly, it didn't matter what fate awaited him in the next life. He had done all he could in this one. He knew it wouldn't be enough, but having unburdened his soul to his brothers, his family, he felt free.

"Mother…Father…" Guy rasped.

Then just beyond his reach he saw Marian. Ah, how sweet delusions were in near death, he thought to himself.

Everyone watched as Guy's expression changed, knowing that he was seeing something that they weren't privy to see themselves.

"Marian?" Guy gasped. "You can't be here…I am lost to you because of my deeds…"

"_No, Guy, you have redeemed yourself by your confessions…"_

Guy's eyes filled with tears.

"If only…I could believe…that to be true…but perhaps it's enough…that the madness will lead me into the dark abyss."

"Guy?" Robin called out softly, hearing him speak her name. "If you see her…tell her I love her and…protect her for me…"

Guy blinked and looked at Robin actually feeling the sincere sadness and loss. More importantly, his asking him to protect her had been a supreme act of forgiveness, entrusting her to him in the next life.

"I…promise, brother…" Guy said as he exhaled his last breath and his grip on the arms of his two brothers loosened.

Robin and Archer reached out to each other at that moment and the only sound you could hear in the forest were sobs.

**FIN. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it and will forgive me for killing Guy off. I felt he deserved a noble end as well as closure.**


End file.
